User blog:Meester Tweester/List of Users with 100+ Edits (October)
Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! October has arrived, the month where spooky Box will haunt you- oooaaaoooh! The only new addition to the list is ZimFan, hailing from his adminship on BFDI Wiki. If you want to be on the list, edit some more! Check on your userpage every so often to check your edit count. We have a new section called "'Top 5 Editors this Month"'! Not Top 10, since those around #10 aren't very notable. Stats are taken by the number of edits you made during the tenth of last month to the tenth of this month. You are also disqualified if you are not on the list of 100+ edits, since I cannot count all 78 of you that edited last month. Oh well, enjoy! Come on, you like numbers, don't you? Love them? Like them? Hate them? Yes? No? Just read it already. Top 5 Editors this Month #A Clockwork Raichu- 129 #Crafters807- 85 #Applejack11- 77 #Mango Dolphin- 75 #ZimFan- 64 Rank Advancement :Applejack11- Mega Editor :Mango Dolphin- Mega Editor :A Clockwork Raichu- Super Editor :Crafters807- Super Editor :ZimFan- Ultra Editor An edit isn't limited to articles, it could also be a talk page, user page, file, template, category, blog, blog comment, or thread edit. To check your number, just click your name in the top right corner and peek at the huge edit count number. If you move up a rank, I will congratulate you on next month's blog. I will post a November version of this blog post on November 10th. Sorry this month's version was late. Stats will still be taken from October 10th to November 10th, regardless of my tardiness. Giga Editors (1000+) :1. AnimationEpic- 2412 :2. Meester Tweester- 1343 :3. Fallingwithstyle1995- 1195* :4. Coolboy87- 1071 Mega Editors (500-999) :5. Applejack11- 517 :6. Mango Dolphin- 506 Hyper Editors (300-499) :7. Nadiya2000- 458 Super Editors (200-299) :8. A Clockwork Raichu- 293 :9. Pink Koala- 287 :10. Da Killah Bunnyz- 274** :11. TGrodz- 226**** :12. Crafters807- 217 :13. Wendytestaburger3000- 216* :14. MLBert- 210* Ultra Editors (100-199) :15. Zakawer2- 189** :15. Wheelnshifter- 189* :17. Flutterchu- 162 :18. ZimFan- 157 :19. Joseph H- 155* :20. AnimationCreated- 122* :21. Krazyred- 118 :22. AwesomeBaseball- 116 :23. GamergeeK5- 113* :24. JJkg- 104*** Inactivity :*Inactive for at least one month (30-89 days) :**Inactive for at least three months (90-189 days) :***Inactive for at least six months (180-364 days) :****Inactive for at least one year or more (365+ days) Trivia: Edit Count Disclaimers I found this website that had some interesting facts on edit counts. While they are talking about Wikipedia and not Wikia, I'm going to assume to assume most of it is the same. Last month, I was wondering how some users' edits counts were decreasing. They state "The total edit count does not include deleted edits." So if deleting a page you commented or edited on would also delete your edit, we could say they are "deleted edits" and therefore do not contribute to your edit count. Which means if you delete an edit, it doesn't count, and you edit count goes down by one. "Editcountitis can be fatal." Does publishing a list of edit counts a symptom of editcountitis? Let's hope it's a harmless disease! But the most interesting disclaimer of all is that "A user's edit count does not reflect on the value of their contributions to Wikipedia." To strengthen their argument, they made a funny little story: Zen Wisdom A novice was once curious about the nature of the Edit Count. He approached the Zen master and asked, "Zen master, what is the nature of the Edit Count?" "The Edit Count is as a road," replied the Zen master. "You must travel the road to reach your destination, and some may travel longer roads than others. But do not judge the person at your door by the length of the road he has travelled to reach you." And the novice was Enlightened. So, does a bigger edit count make you a better editor? Not necessarily. But one of the best steroids is experience, and edit counts can measure experience. So try to make your edits worth it. Then you can be a better editor. Category:Blog posts